Between those Months
by The Neo Productions
Summary: "What had happened between those months you were with him?"
1. April: New for Asmodel

Here it is! Gio's first story!

**SUMMARY: **Kudo Shinichi was one of the youngest members of Association and apparently something happened to him on his past. People that was surrounding him were very protective and all. Kuroba Kaito was waiting for his best friend to come back out of nowhere and met with a new transfer student. Said student was hiding something and he wants to find out what.

**DISCLAIMER: **Not ours!

* * *

><p><strong>Asmodel<strong>

**.**

**. **

**The spirit of rebirth. As the days grow longer and the sun begins to warm us, April is a time for new life and new beginnings. April's angel spurs us to test ourselves in new directions and to make ourselves vulnerable in the face of unfamiliar people and places. Encouraged by the April angel, we search for novel endeavours that will enrich our lives and bring new meaning to our career or family roles. The April angel teaches us to delight in each sign of awakening, in nature and in ourselves.**

**.**

**.**

**New Life and New Beginnings**

**.**

**.**

"So, Edogawa Conan-san, welcome to Ekoda High!" the burly man at the other side of the shiny mahogany desk addressed him. "And, please, if you suddenly found yourself wearing something unnecessary or your hair had turned into another color or chaos befalling around you; don't fret, it is a normal occurrence here at Ekoda High." he assured with a smile on his face.

Kudo Shinichi gave him a flat look and nodded.

"You could get your own schedule up from my secretary and have a nice day!" And the principal dismissed him with a wave of goodbye.

Getting his schedule from the secretary, Shinichi couldn't help but to let out a long-suffering sigh about what was happening. He can't remember how his colleagues ganged up against him and had managed to talk to his parents and their boss about giving him a normal high school life. He blinked and thought back a month before.

Finishing his latest assignment, Kudo Shinichi – one of the youngest member of Silver Bullet Association and the Lojika Department, partner of one Miyano Shiho and one of the two known survivors of the Shadow Syndicate – was cornered by one of his closest confidant and superior, Jodie Starling.

"Shinichi-kun!" she called, one evening.

Shinichi turned, eyeing her warily. She rarely calls him by his given name, much preferring his codename by any given time. Unless, she needed to tell him something he'll oppose to and he has nothing to say about it.

"Yes, Jodie-san?"

Jodie took a deep breath and looked at him, square in the eye. "I need to tell you something."

Yup, something's happening and he didn't know any of it.

For some reason, he was dreading the answer. But he still asked, "What is it?"

And by the time Jodie had finished what she came to say, Shinichi was stunned.

What. The. Hell?

The Silver Bullet Association consisted of people who had excellent abilities in their own field and all of them were in the late twenties to early fifties, higher-ups included. And the Lojika Department's age range was from late twenties to late thirties. And Shinichi was the youngest out of them all.

Being the only child of the famous mystery novelist and the long-standing Head of Lojika Department, Kudo Yuusaku and the retired actress and the present Head of Scota Department, Kudo Yukiko, he was always within the presence of different persona from the Association. His education was supervised by the Association, his friends were agents of the Association and they were the only people whom he had interaction with. So, his social ability concerning those that were _not_ a member was horrible.

And because of this, the whole Department had decided, with his parents' approval, the higher-ups' permission and _without his input_, to give him a vacation.

_For a year_.

Starting this April.

And they also took the liberty to enrol him on a prestigious high school somewhere in his homeland.

However, entering himself as _the_ Kudo Shinichi would be suicidal in two different ways. First, some people who knew that he was actually _the_ Agent Cool Guy will be on his trail the second he let himself out and his would-be classmates might pay the prize for his recklessness.

No. Just plain _no_.

Second would be because of his parents.

The literature and acting world doesn't have any idea that the famous Yuusaku and the beautiful Yukiko had a son, let alone a seventeen-year old son. Media and paparazzi would have their field day if the news of him got out. Questions of why did his parents hide him and how did they had done it was ringing inside his head. So, to save himself – and some certain people – some trouble, he wore his father's old glasses and changed his name to Edogawa Conan.

Who, by now, was standing in front of Class 1-A's door. He exhaled and knocked. He was immediately answered by a woman in her mid-twenties, who upon seeing him, gave him a wide-eye look and stammered out a "Y-yes?"

Ignoring how she looked at him, Conan gave her his schedule and waited.

"Oh! The new student..." She gave him another look. "It's strange for someone like you to transfer in the middle the school year."

He mentally agreed. _'Yes, my sentiments exactly.'_

"Wait here, Edogawa-kun, I'll introduce you to the class..." She eyed him again, as if he'll do something horrible to her, which made Conan intrigued. Turning back, she told him as an afterthought, "Oh, by the way, I'm Akihabara-sensei." And promptly shut the door.

Conan merely blinked.

**.**

Class 1-A was known by four things. One was someone that goes by the name of Hakuba Saguru. Half-English and born gentleman, Hakuba was a teenage detective and a part of those love-sick puppies that falls in love with the second reason, Koizumi Akako. A witch and a friend of Lucifer, Akako knew everything that anyone might _not_ know and she also talks in riddles. She's attractive and graceful to some and nice and kind to others such as one Nakamori Aoko, the third reason. Daughter of an Inspector, Aoko was generous, loving and kind daughter and a good and trustworthy friend. She's also deadly with a mop, in which the fourth might give his testament for that. Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire and self-proclaimed Prank King, was infamous of them all.

Kaito was the very reason why people suddenly find themselves wearing something unnecessary, their hair dyed into a different color than before or in the middle of a chaotic surrounding. Hell, even the teachers were wary of this particular student for the reason that even they were not immune to his pranks.

Luckily for Akihabara-sensei, someone knocked on the door before she had managed to come near her desk and to his awaiting prank. Craning his neck, he tried to see who she was talking to. A new student, perhaps? In the middle of school year?

Whatever, Kaito grinned, he'll have another playmate to prank.

Akihabara-sensei closed the door and turned to them. The picture of calm before the storm, with Akako as its eye. Then, she turned to him – he gave her an innocent smile – and to her desk. Sighing, she pulled out another chalk from her skirt pocket – earning a pout from the prankster – and addressed them all, "Class, we have a new transfer student for this spring. Come in..." she trailed off and the door opened.

Class 1-A turned to it expecting to see their new number and choked. Heaven forbid, another Kaito!

Aside from the transfer student's tamed hair and clear blue eyes, he could pass up as their resident prankster's twin. Horror dawned into the sane numbers of the class; he was not a prankster himself, wasn't he?

The original, however, was gaping. He saw his twin!

The teacher wrote the name of his twin on the board.

Edogawa Conan.

A strange name for his look-alike.

"He is Edogawa Conan-kun, he transferred from America. So, be nice to him and help him make up for the studies." Then, Akihabara-sensei stared at Kaito. "And, please make him feel welcome." Which turned into glare.

Kaito ignored her.

"Edogawa-kun, would you like tell us something?"

Conan opened his mouth and told them what his peers at the Association had taught him. "I'm Edogawa Conan, nice to meet you." he bowed.

"Okay, Edogawa-kun, your seat is in the back row near the window." She pointed at it. But before she could tell Kaito to disengage his traps, Conan had walked towards his designated seat, dodging every trap Kaito had set-up without preamble. Gracefully hooking his bookbag by his desk, Conan leaned against it and seemed to be busy at something.

The whole class was curious.

Kaito, however, was waiting for _that_ to happen. His excitement was shattered when the transfer student dropped something on the floor, sat down and waited for the class to start.

The teacher was impressed.

The students were excited.

The prankster was shocked.

Looks like the Prank King had met his match.

**.**

In two weeks after his beloved Association had ganged up on him and entered Ekoda High, Shinichi – Conan – had found himself being befriended by an Inspector's daughter (she's persistent!) and a teenage detective (whom he was sure was forced by the former), had met a creepy-looking girl (he was sure he saw her inside the Majika Department...), had been subjected to fangirlism and the present – and seems to be favourite – subject of the resident prankster.

Namely, Kuroba Kaito.

How would he know that by disengaging the prank on his desk will create some obsession against him?

Every morning since that faithful day, he would find some elaborate prank waiting for him from school gate to locker place. Fortunately (or unfortunately for some students), he was trained to dodge something more deadly than a prank, so gliding away from it all, some students became the victims of the amusing pranks. Then, after that, he'd liberate his desk from the prankster's set-up for the day and dodge half of the pranks scattered all around the classroom that was suspiciously aimed at him.

Well, missing the training given by the Association, Shinichi had turned it to Conan's training exercises.

At least, Kuroba stops when he steps out of the school grounds.

"Edogawa-kun!"

Conan turned his head to the voice. "Nakamori-san."

"Mou," Aoko pouted, which reminded Conan about his childhood friend and best friend as well as fellow Association member, Ran. "I told you already, at least call me Aoko-san."

Conan graced her with a smile.

"So, Edogawa-kun, are you doing something this Saturday?" She never waited for an answer before she moved on. "I'd like you to come with us for Hanami. According to _sakurazensen_, the sakura's will bloom perfect this Saturday. Me and my friends..."

"I'm sorry, Aoko-san. I'm having a guest this Saturday." He gave her a sad smile."Maybe, next time?" _'If there'll be next time.'_

"Oh!" Aoko looked put out for a moment before recovering. "I guess, you won't come. Sure, next time." she smiled. She whirled back to her friends, waving him goodbye. He waved back and saw the prankster staring at him. Now, what had he done? Don't tell him that he's preparing for another prank to be unleashed because he refused Aoko-san's invitation to Hanami? If that's the case then, he'll allow the prank to be unleashed.

But truth to be told, he really had a guest coming this Saturday.

.

"He refused." Aoko had greeted them. "He told me that he'll having guest this Saturday."

Kaito scoffed. He really couldn't fathom why _that_ transfer student had to be with them this Hanami? He hummed. Maybe because he's new and Aoko, being nice and all, decided to be his friend as to welcome him into the neighborhood.

"Maybe he's telling the truth." Hakuba pacified.

"Or, he really doesn't want to be with us. Who wouldn't want to see the perfect blooming of sakura?" Kaito butted in.

"Kaito!" Aoko reprimanded him. "He must be shy, he's new and, according to the teachers, he's living by himself in an apartment."

He was right, Kaito snorted, Aoko's having her nice attitude out.

"Oh, well." Aoko looked like she accepted the fact that Conan won't be part of their group this Saturday. "He might go to the park for Hanami with his guest." And with that Aoko trotted towards home with her friends in tow.

Kaito looked back at the retreating figure of Conan.

.

Saturday came along with his guest, who Conan – Shinichi – was currently glaring at.

The guest put down her tea cup and gave out a suffering sigh. "Shinichi-kun."

"Jodie-san."

Since she stepped inside Shinichi's furnished apartment, the tenant welcomed her with a accusing glare, which she ignored most of the time. But now, the glare was drilling itself to her conscience. Enough, Jodie presented him with a manicured brow.

"How could you side with them?" Shinichi accused. "You know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"We know but you're the youngest in Lojika and your department head agreed to this." she sighed. "You need to socialize with children with your age and have at least a normal school life." He opened his to retort but got held up with her hand, palm up. "I know you're not _just_ a child."

He sneered. "_I'm not a child!_"

Jodie patronized him with a nod.

"And I'm not the only _child_ at the Association."

"We know." she grinned.

He gave her an incredulous look.

Oh. Hell. No.

.

Hanami. A traditional custom of enjoying the beauty of flowers with family and friends. Kaito remembered his younger days with his parents, playing under the sakura blossom. His mother laughing softly and his father chuckling while he was playing under it all. But it was destroyed when his father was subjected to a freak accident. Kuroba Toichi was a master magician and was performing that time with his escape from a certain place when it burst into fire. He was trapped and burned alive. Worst, Kaito was there to witness it all. Police investigations told them that it was an accident, so he and his beloved mother believed it. Until, Konosuke Jii – a family friend – discovered that it was actually a murder. By someone by the name of Snake.

For five years, Jii-san and Kaito worked to make Snake pay, but Snake was elusive with his black-loving trench-coated friends.

So, since that day he went Hanami with either of his friends or with his mother, sometimes both.

"Kaito!"

He turned to the caller.

"You are so slow!"

Kaito gave Aoko a huff.

"Am not!" And run towards their spot in the middle of sakura tree and an ume tree. There he found Keiko (Aoko's female best friend), Akako (that creepy witch), Hakuba (the prick who needed more prank) and his best friend, Aoko.

"A pity," she sighed. "Edogawa-kun can't come."

"Oh, come on, Aoko!" Kaito said, arms up in the air. "He can't come!" This particular sentence would have its next words if not because of a person talking in English near them.

"Did Miss Starling have talked to Kudo yet?"

"I hope she could persuade Shinichi-kun to come here."

Kaito blinked. Shinichi? Kudo Shinichi was here? Kaito's face was split by his huge grin. His _male_ best friend came back from nowhere! He stood up so fast, his friends cried by the force of his movement.

"Kaito?" Aoko asked, worried.

"He's back." he murmured. "He's back!" He whirled to Aoko. "Shin-chan's back!"

Aoko's eyes widen. Aside from her, there was another person that Kaito considered as a best friend.

Kudo Shinichi.

The one who disappeared prior to his father's death.

The one who Kaito clings every day.

The one who stole young Kaito's heart.

Was back.

Aoko stood up. "Where?"

"Uh..." he scratched his head. "I don't know..."

"What?"

"I just heard two girls talking about him in English."

While their bantering was being watched by their friends, who look so confused.

.

"And, remember Jodie-san, call me Edogawa Conan _not_ Kudo Shinichi."

"Of course, Conan-kun!" she chirped.

They were walking in the park for the reason that Jodie wanted to see _the_ Japanese Hanami personally. And being the only person that was available that time, he was practically forced by her and dragged to the park by arm.

"Ahhh... Japanese Hanami was really spectacular!" she praised.

Conan grunted and zipped from his place to her back.

"Wh-what...?" She was surprised to say, at least.

"Hide me."

Jodie gave him a look.

"Edogawa-kun?"

She turned to the voice and found five people. Two were standing and three were sitting.

She answered for Conan. "Yes?"

The girl looked at her. "Uh..."

Getting no answer, Jodie turned to Conan. "Who are they, Conan-kun?"

Conan, looking those five and to Jodie, reluctantly answered. "My friends."

Jodie squealed. "Conan-chan has friends!"

Conan looked so embarrassed.

* * *

><p>You know that was not supposed to be its ending, but, aww... hell!<p>

**R&R**


	2. May: Ambriel's Nature

This is Gio saying that this is the first part of the May chapter!

Enjoy!

**REVIEW REPLY FOR ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS:**

**firepaw: **Thank you! Here's the chapter 2.1

**LMeg920: **Here's the update!

**12 3mnd upd73: **Thank you for the love~!

**MyOwnEvilTwin: **Thank you for the offer! Why don't we talk about it? Tell me you email and we'll talk about it.

**This is an AU story!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO, NOT OURS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ambriel<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Brings the blush and promise of spring. May's angel rejoices with us as we take heart at the sight of trees and shrubs in bloom and relish our anticipation of the fruits to come. This angel of spring reminds us that this is a time of awakening the seed within ourselves.**

**.**

**Discovering Him**

**.**

**.**

_That _was his very first Hanami here in Japan and it was also his first Hanami where he was teased by Jodie-san because he has friends that were _not _Association members. Jodie was so proud of him, that she had decided that they would share the foods they brought to this event under the same trees with his _friends_. For a normal gathering under that event, it would be considered as rude and impolite, but Aoko-san and Keiko-san (who introduced herself once she learned that he was new) readily agreed and even helped Jodie-san at transferring their spot near them. Blinking, Shinichi – Conan – was surprised to see Akemi-san and Akai with Jodie-san here in Japan. It turns out that Akai was actually the only one sent by the Association to check up on his wellbeing as one normal high school student. Once she got hold of the information that he'll go to Japan for Shinichi, Akemi had decided to tag-along to see him and tell her sister that her partner was still alive and kicking. Jodie, on the other hand, came from her assignment (with two of her subordinates) somewhere in Asia and took the earliest plane to Japan to conciliate with him. Their Hanami celebration ended as a _yozakura_ with a drunk Jodie, a semi-drunk Akemi-san, Akai having the fun of his life and his _friends_ full of stories about his – Conan's, to be precise – life story (which was gleefully created by his friends at the Association, according to Akemi-san). After that, the three Association members waved goodbye to the teens, promising the five that they will come back with new stories to tell about Conan.

Damn them!

That was two weeks ago and he became a normal presence between those five. And within the presence of the prankster that was targeting him for some unreasonable reasons, Conan's training exercises doubled. Because Kaito had decided that the time _outside_ the campus, he'd be more vulnerable to his pranks than in school (being in a place where rules and regulation _must_ be maintained, there's a possibility that he'd be suspended).

May had come and the trees, plants and flowers were in their full bloom making the students of Ekoda High in good mood.

Aside from Edogawa Conan.

It exactly started on third day of the month when Akihabara-sensei breezed through the door, unknowingly triggering the prank on the doorway, courtesy of Kaito.

"Class," the raven-haired-turned-green-haired teacher acknowledged them. "We are having our annual Tree Planting tomorrow at the park. Please bring your old shirts and pants for it."

Conan blinked. What? He'll be tree-planting tomorrow? His face fell on the desk with a thud. The teacher looked at him, chalk hovering near the board.

"Is something wrong, Edogawa-kun?"

"Nothing, ma'am, nothing." he shook his head at her.

.

Kaito threw a questioning look at Conan's direction when the former's head fell on his desk. Shrugging, Kaito let his mind wander somewhere. Specifically, what would tomorrow bring.

Fourth of May.

_Midori no Hi_. The Greenery Day. Celebrated as a day to commune with nature and be grateful for its blessings. Annually, the Ekoda High goes to the Ekoda Park to plant trees and to clean the park. He loves to do that because, when he's outside of the campus, his pranks were more unstoppable than the ones inside the classroom.

And, of course, it was also Shin-chan's birthday! That thought brought smile to his handsome face.

He can remember every birthday of Shin-chan initiated by his eccentric parents. Every party theme, the foods, the laughter created by his father's magic show and Shin-chan's laughter. But, he wondered, why can't he remember Shin-chan's face? It was all blurry. The image was too vague. He tried clearing his mind of other thoughts, thinking it might clear some of the mist covering the face of Shin-chan but nothing was cleared. His contemplation about that fact caused his smile to become a frown.

Unsuspectingly making his classmates more tensed than ever.

Two days after Shin-chan's seventh birthday, he was kidnapped along with Kaito. However, being a composed person – albeit a young one –, Shin-chan formed a plan to escape. Along the process of escaping, Kaito's stamina failed him miserably and they were caught once again. Shinichi pushed him off the bridge hoping someone will rescue him and that was the last time he saw his best friend.

And also the start for him to forget his best friend's face.

Doctors believe that it's the manifestation of trauma for him. He believes that it was caused by the woman who rescued him. And, above all, people believe that Shinichi died that night but he refused to believe it. Yukiko-obaasan and Yuusaku-ojiisan were not hysterical, so Shinichi must be somewhere safe. He would wait, he told himself, and while doing that, he'll make himself strong and agile, so when the time comes that he'll see Shin-chan once again, he'll be the one protecting him. With that in mind, he grinned and proceeded to breed chaos all around the room and Conan.

.

From an outstanding Association Agent to a high school student, now a tree-planter? Shinichi – Conan – sighed. Couldn't it be more absurd? He continued digging a pit hole on his territory to deposit his third little sakura plant and to make sure that the plant will stand for a long time and won't suddenly fall. He was tapping the soil with a trowel surrounding his plant when a yell from Aoko-san made him twist his head on her direction to see her brandishing a leaf rake with the intent of hurting Kaito.

He shook his head in resignation. At least, Kaito wasn't pestering him with his hyperactive personality and annoying pranks. He stood up, slapping his pants to clean out some dirt that clung onto it and turned around, subsequently finding himself face-to-face with Kaito, who had a disturbing grin plastered on his face. Giving him a suspicious look, Conan asked him, "Yes?"

The grin turned creepier and before he knew it a cloud of pink smoke had surrounded him. Coughing out the smoke that accidentally went inside his nostrils, Conan blinked and found himself the attention of all students; some were gaping while the others confused. Looking down, he felt a vein twitched. He was now wearing the female sailor uniform of the school complete with bows and ties on his black hair wig and his browline glasses was swapped with a half rim one, which – he might add – enhanced his crystalline blue eyes and looked pretty good on him. Trembling with anger and embarrassment, Conan whirled on Kaito – skirt fluttering around him which earned a whistle from the latter – and snarled, "YOU!"

The prankster only gave him a leer and commented about his outfit. "The uniform looks good on you, Co-chan!"

Co-chan? _Co-chan?_ Okay, that's enough of it! The pranks on school he can take, dyeing his hair he can take, _borrowing_ his things _without_ his permission he can take but to re-dress him in the middle of the park (forget about the smoke!) with a _complete female attire _was another story! With a roar, he attacked Kaito with a kicking technique only learned from playing soccer that was fuelled by his anger.

.

Never in his life would Kaito saw a boy who could be pretty in a female uniform just like Conan was. He wanted to look and know more about that fact and to plan what kind of different clothes he'll make Conan wear this upcoming days when a flying kick was sent in his way. Thanking his love for gymnastics, Kaito dodged and flipped near Keiko who was sitting under a tree with Aoko by her side. He landed with perfection and was smacked in the head by his best friend.

"Kaito!" Aoko screeched. "What have you done with Conan-kun!"

Kaito was rubbing the bump on his head and scowled at her. "Like what would I do with the others!"

"Yes, with the re-dressing part," Keiko explained, eyebrows near her hairline. "But _not _with female uniforms before."

"And with my uniform too!" Aoko was fuming. She turned to Conan, who was stalking to their direction and still wearing her uniform. She blinked. Well, she mentally approved of Kaito's taste; Conan really looked pretty on her uniform. "Conan-kun," she cleared her throat, afraid that something inappropriate will come out of it. Pulling Kaito, she dangled him in front of Conan "Here, Conan-kun, you could hurt him if you want."

Kaito tried to wriggle out of her grasp but to no avail. "Aoko!" he whined.

Conan glared at him and slapped him upside-down the head. He thought about it once more: yes, apparently everything could be more absurd! Before walking out with a huff.

They glanced at his retreating back.

"I wonder, where he is going to?" Keiko asked what was circling inside of their minds.

.

Conan, clutching the new set of clothes which Hakuba-san graciously provided, was sure that he saw a comfort cubicle here somewhere for park-strollers' need. He turned left and bumped into a wall. Shaking his head he looked up to glare at it and blinked. Wrong, it was not a wall; it was the chest of a delinquent.

"Hello, there cutie pie." The delinquent leered at him.

For the second time before an hour had passed, he felt his vein _and _eye twitched. "_Excuse me._" He doesn't want a scene here with them, having the focus of half of the people in the park already on him was enough. He sidetracked them but they followed him. Three of them blocked his way towards the cubicle.

Taking a deep breath, he hissed. "_Excuse me. _ But I need to go to the cubicle." He took a left step and they took one towards him. He had enough of this day! "What do you want?" he glowered.

"You." was the answer and they all laughed.

"Oh, is that so?"

Time for him to let his frustration out, then.

.

"He went to find a comfort cubicle to change." Hakuba hissed at Kaito. Conan was lucky that he had managed to bring another set of clothes, knowing that Kaito would be in his prime when outside of the campus. "I think he went that way." he pointed on their right.

"Thank you, Hakuba-kun." Aoko thanked him before going on the way where Conan had disappeared to.

"Wait." And with nothing to do Hakuba had followed.

Marching towards the cubicle area, someone flew in their direction and landed at their feet with a thud. The man groaned before falling unconscious. Confused, the group blinked and turned to look at each other. "What the-!" They ran more than a few paces before an unbelievable sight greeted them.

Conan, the boy who was still wearing Aoko's uniform, was beating the delinquents without difficulty. He turned and kicked one down before blocking the punch from his left, holding the arm connected to it, he gave the owner an elbow assault on his face. Standing straight, he sauntered right before raining the other with punches on his stomach. The delinquent let out a shrieked before Conan granted him with an axe kick that sent him flying in the opposite direction. He landed on his two feet and glared at the other three on his right, they cowered and one of them signed their contract with the pavement when he unwittingly cried, "Beaten by a mere girl!" before scampering out of his reach. Too bad, Conan had enough and he was full of frustration about him being dirtied by soil and pranked by Kaito. He sprinted, before using the nearest of the three delinquent as a spring board, sending that one's face on the pathway while grasping the second's collar from behind and dispatching him by a karate chop which was taught by Ran via a spar; landing at the front of the last one, he gave him a sneer before punching his gut. Well, that was the last of them. Positioning himself, he gave off a huff of breath, expelling some of the adrenaline in his body.

Kaito was nervously chuckling from his position. Thanking whoever loves him from above that Conan at least considered himself as a part of Aoko's group of friends or he should have found himself inside of an ambulance _after_ the prank. But, hell, that was one amazing demonstration of Conan's fighting ability. He needs to rearrange every prank he mapped out for Conan, if there's a possibility of him turning in a walking color of black and blue.

"Hmm..." Hakuba hummed. "He knows karate. And according to him, he plays soccer too, that means his legs had enough power to break a bone."

Yup, he needs to rearrange everything.

He looked at Aoko and Keiko to see their reaction. Aoko was cheering Conan and Keiko was snapping her camera left to right to capture Conan's perfect punches and kicks. He turned when he heard someone on the sidelines utter, "What a girl!"

He chuckled, if that man was heard by Conan he'll be a pancake for sure.

.

The borrowed clothes from Hakuba-san were ruined! Conan's face turned sour by that fact. Standing up from his kneeling position, he discovered that his demonstration had gathered many audiences and looking past them he saw his friends gawking at him. He walked to their direction, ignoring how people seemed to split, giving him space for his way. Planting his self in front of them in his female attired self glory, he sighed. "Hello." He greeted with strained voice.

"Conan-kun!" Keiko gushed. "That was so cool! Where did you learn all of that?"

"In Hawaii." he deadpanned and flattened the wrinkles on his skirt. "Tell the teacher that I'm going home now." He whirled – skirt flailing beside him – and marched to the direction of the park's exit, head held high.

"Co-chan," Kaito called back. "Today's blue, I see."

The marching boy froze and twirled. Kaito really loved how that skirt gave Conan's legs enough magnificence, he'll try a much shorter one later. He gazed at his eyes which were blazing with fury; Conan looked like a Valkyrie ready to strike.

"PERVERT!"

Kaito cackled.

.

Conan sighed, plopping his self down his soft couch. He really had a rough day today. First, he became a tree-planter for the school, then became a victim of an embarrassing prank of Kaito's which resulted in him being harassed by delinquents loitering around the park, demonstrating his karate as a stress reliever and parading on the way to his apartment with nothing but a _female uniform attire!_

Adding the fact that he forgot that today was his birthday, he was surprised when he got to the front gate of his apartment with a truck full of gifts from all around the world. When the courier asked if he's Edogawa Conan and he answered positively, the man gave him a look that clearly said he's confused. He ignored him and let the workers put the gifts inside; he didn't even bother to thank them after giving them some tips.

Hoping for a good night's sleep, even though it was only six, he rose from his spot to go to bed. But the doorbell rang unexpectedly. Slowly, he staggered to answer it, only to shut the door again.

"Edogawa-kun, open up!" Kaito pounded on his door.

He glared at the door hoping for Kaito to disappear but when another set of knocked rattled his door, he knows it was a futile wish. And he doesn't want his neighbours to be bothered by this annoying trickster. Opening it up, he glared, "What are you doing here?"

Kaito opened his mouth to answer when Conan had another question that popped up on his mind. "No, let me rephrase that, how did you know where I live?"

The reason of his rough day gave him a shrugged and toddled inside. Humming his approval about the apartments design and decor, he stopped near the pile of gifts he spied at the corner. "What is this pile?"

"Gifts." he answered in monotone voice.

Kaito pouted. "I know that! For what?"

"Apparently, today's my birthday."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and those gifts were given by my col... I mean my family from all around the world."

Once again, the prankster hummed. Uneasily, Conan eyed him. "What?"

He opened his palm, Conan looked at it and he raised an eyebrow. And with a pink smoke, he produced a small gift.

"Why are you holding a gift in your persona?"

"A gift for my best friend. Today's his birthday too."

"Why don't you give him that, then?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll give him some tomorrow. Here." Kaito pushed the gift on Conan's palm. "Happy birthday!" and sauntered himself out of the apartment, the door shutting itself softly.

"Thanks." Conan's gratitude followed him out.

* * *

><p>This was supposed to a one chapter, but I have two favorite days of May. This was the first the Greenery DayShinichi's B-day.

**_R&R_**


	3. May: Promise of Ambriel

**Gio: **Hah! Here's the second part of the May chapter!

**Rika: **I think something's wrong with your outline...

**Gio: **Nee-san, don't notice things that are redundant.

**Rika: **Oh! Anonymous Reviewers:

**kaddachen ** - hereitis!hereitis! hereitis! Thank you for the love!

**uPdaTe nOW ** - here's the update!

**Gio: **Thank you, people for the support and the love you are giving this child of mine! I love you all!

**DISCLAIMER: **Me no own a detective, especially if he is Detective Conan nor a thief named Kaito Kid/Kuroba Kaito. If I owned them, the story probably be a crap.

Sorry for any typos or grammatical errors that you may find here!

* * *

><p><strong>Ambriel<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Perhaps we have a deep longing, an artistic never explored or a friendship never quite tempted. This Angel of May will help us discover this potential, nurturing our spirits as we can dare to fulfil this hidden promise and bring forth the fruit of life fully lived.**

**.**

**.**

**Fulfilling the Promise**

**.**

**.**

Conan – Shinichi – blew his bangs out of his face with an irritated sigh. Where in the world that gift had disappeared to? He glared at the pile of gifts sitting at the corner of his apartment for the umpteenth time. Don't tell him that the delivery company had managed to lose it on the way to his house? Or the airport people had handled it wrong and send it somewhere? He stood up with frustration, slapping his knees, clearing it out of dirt. He looked at his phone which was sitting innocently at his desk a few feet away from him, contemplating whether to call the Association to check if they _did_ send it to him. Those people, especially the Department members, loved to tease him about it and hide it from him, just like they did three years ago.

He was hovering near his phone when a thought halted him. He grinned, turned and read the time at the nearest clock, 10: 30 AM. He grimaced. Geez, that would be 9:30 PM of May Fourth at Boston. Not the right time... He needed to kill at least six hours before his call. He hummed. What would be the nice way to kill time? he wondered. Sitting on a chair, he pondered. He could stroll around Ekoda or just hang around the park... he blinked. Or he could go to his family house at Beika! It has been a while since he last went there! Ten years to be exact.

Shinichi sobered. All because of that case where he was kidnapped along with someone he couldn't remember. Damn amnesia! He couldn't even remember all those things his parents had told him which he had done when he was six with a friend whom they didn't divulge the name. He sighed, deeply. He must be the one who was kidnapped with him, he reflected, and that one must be scared being with him or his parents doesn't want anything to do with him. He groaned and buried his head in his hands. Well, he couldn't blame them, according to his parents something had happened and they nearly died. He shook his head before he completely reflect about that case and give himself another bout of chest pain and straighten up. He would stroll around the Shopping District then he'll go to his family house. Having decided that, he went to the bathroom to change and start his Sunday.

.

Wearing a sky blue tee and black cotton pants which was given by the one whose gift was now missing, Shinichi – Conan – gazed up the front of his apartment building to see the _koinobori_ sailing along the wind like dancing dragons. The sign of _Kodomo no Hi_, a day set aside to respect children's personalities and to celebrate their happiness. Now that he'd notice, the balcony on the third floor in the left was the only one bare with the floating _koinobori_; the balcony of his room. He gave a sardonic smile. Why would he put those fishes if he doesn't have his family to celebrate with? Hell, he doesn't even remember if he had celebrated it before he lost his memories! He was sure that he didn't celebrate it at the Association after the case because people loitering around the headquarters were all Americans.

He stopped in front of a stall to buy himself some _kashiwa-mochi_ to nibble, then after that, he went in front of a store to eye the displayed _musha ningy__ō_they were selling. In the other side of the dolls was a _Kintaro_ looking majestic and powerful as ever and a _Kabuto_ helmet which looks old as they say. The _Kintaro _and _Kabuto_ must be the owners' presentation for their son. Finishing off his second _kashiwa-mochi_, Conan recalled his missing gift and successfully ruining his good mood.

His pretty face morphed into a scowling one upon remembrance. It's a part of his forgotten past, even though he doesn't remember the one who was presenting him these gifts! Who, he wondered, who kept giving him these gifts after ten years? That person must deem him as someone special and took time to find gifts for him. Conan sighed; he wished he knew that person so he could express his gratitude in the right way not in the concealed way. And speaking of gratitude, his eyes gleamed with annoyance, he told (more like begged his way) the Association to find that person so he can ask them about their relationship and why they kept sending gifts to him. They told him that he'll get his answers soon, just wait. He continued walking to unknown place with his mind full of thoughts.

.

Kuroba Kaito was in predicament. He couldn't find a new gift for Shin-chan! The supposed-gift was given to Conan when he went to the latter's apartment to apologized and to learn new things about his classmate. And also to know Co-chan's sizes! He couldn't buy female clothes and dresses if the sizes weren't perfect, could he? Especially skirts. The skirts were a must! He couldn't believe Co-chan! How could he hide those perfectly shaped legs! He tsked. Conan should have gone in the school as a girl! He snickered, oh hell, he'd be dead once Conan heard everything he was telling himself.

He stopped in front of a glass casing featuring a chain bracelet in stainless steel. He whistled, the design was perfect and he has this feeling that Shin-chan will love this. Pulling out his wallet to see if he had enough money to buy the bracelet, he let out a relieved sigh, yes, he had enough.

"Excuse me," he called the attention of the sale's clerk. "May I have this bracelet, please?"

The clerk, happy to have a customer this Sunday, sauntered his way towards him. "Which one, sir?"

"This one."

The clerk nodded his approval. "Good chose, sir. This one was created in stainless steel and had a non-allergic nickel on it. And had a special customer's pick." Picking up the bracelet, he motioned to Kaito to follow. "A customer's pick is our special brand of sales management. You can customize certain jewellery which has a customer's pick insignia." He stopped in front of a casing full of gemstones in between of them. "You can pick one of any of these gemstones to be attached to your bracelet, if you wished, sir."

Kaito grinned. He really was a lucky boy! He just picked a bracelet and now the said bracelet would have its gemstone! Hah, Shin-chan should love this! He leaned on the glass casing, intent of picking a gemstone for him. He hummed. The sapphire in five millimetres Princess cut, perhaps? Or the ruby in five point five by five millimetres Radiant cut? He shuddered, the ruby reminds him of Shin-chan's blood when those people fired at them. That removed the possibility of ruby, then. He eyed the gemstones at the second rail. The moonstone in six by five millimetres in Cushion cut? No. Then, he grinned. "This one, then."

"Perfect, sir." The clerk took the last gemstone and told him to wait. "It'll take thirty minutes, sir. You could wait or just came back after the allotted time."

"Is that so? Then, I'll be back!" he waved.

"See you later, then, sir."

Walking out of the store, Kaito whistled in tune. What would he do for thirty minutes? Get a bite? He eyed a stall within a park a few yards away from the store, deciding to get some food, he glided to it and ordered some _chimaki _and green tea to freshen himself for the day. Now the food has been arranged, the next step shall be... to prank a certain people? Kaito nibbled at his _chimaki_ and seriously considered that idea, but those _certain people _have their own responsibility for today. He put his right leg on the other; Hakuba, if he remembered correctly, has a case that's been going on since Friday. He's going to be busy till Monday. Snapping his fingers, he settled on welcoming him on Monday by a prank. He hummed, maybe to turn his blond hair into a techni-colored one? Grinning manically that made people near the stall freeze; yes, that would be a part of Monday procedure. How about Aoko? Nah, she knew that every May, he frantically searches the whole Shopping District to find a perfect gift for Shin-chan and pranking her without her seeing the gift for Shin-chan... He shivered. She'll reprimand him and then brandished some mop or something near her with the intent to hurt him, before asking where the gift is. He slurped his tea and wondered what Conan was doing. The boy must be studying this sunny Sunday. He shook his head that one was too smart for his own good. For a month, Conan had managed to disengage some pranks he'd set-up for him!

In order to see everything he had done for the set-up, one must have some idea about magic or just too good with logic to see everything and disengaged it. And the way Conan had glided through his traps was amazing. It was as if he'd been doing that all his life! _Chimaki _and green tea done, he looked up to the sky, but what kind person does do things dangerous (hah, as if his pranks were _that_ dangerous!) in everyday of their life? He had been doing gymnastics and target-shooting since he was a child under his father and Jii-san's supervision because he wanted to prove something to himself and to protect Shin-chan once he was back. But what about Conan? He knows karate and soccer; he's too smart and clever, brilliant and amazing. Heck, he had fought off those delinquents without a heavy breath in the end, kicked them with those magnificent legs that were so smooth and...

Kaito gave himself a mental slap. What the heck was he thinking about those legs? Really, now, was he hallucinating? He can see Conan on the other side of the road, walking somewhere with a contemplating look. He smirked. Conan's thinking deep...

Standing up, he practiced his stealth with Conan as the objective. He ambled his way behind Conan and, without warning, blew a greeting to Conan's ear. It must have been luck or his gymnastic practice that had him dodging a deadly high left counter. Whoa, there, Co-chan's paranoid!

"Kuroba-kun!" Conan had identified his assailant. "You surprised me!"

Wide-eyed, Kaito answered. "I've noticed."

Conan really was dangerous to his health!

"What are you doing behind me? And blowing in my ear at that!" Was Conan blushing? Ahh... Kaito subconsciously gave a manic smile, Conan backed away.

"Is Co-chan ticklish in his ear part?" he clucked.

Conan's blush turned redder. "Am not!"

"Oh?"

"You -" Conan stopped, he seemed to remember that they were at a public place. He hissed, "Don't do that again!"

He won't, unless he'd stop attacking people when surprised. Kaito didn't agreed or not, he just stood there with an irritating smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Conan asked him.

"Why, is it a crime to stroll around the park nowadays?"

"No, it isn't." He ground out.

"Oh, Co-chan, don't be angry," Kaito cooed. "I'm not cheating on you." Really, Conan's too easy to anger; he evaded a roundhouse instep kick aimed at him with elegance. "Really, now, I'm buying a gift for my best friend."

Conan stopped kicking at him.

"Yesterday was his birthday and I gave you his gift. So, I came here to buy a gift for him."

"Did he get angry?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

Conan's cute brow rose. "What?"

Kaito waved away his questions. "Never mind that. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Why, is it a crime to stroll around the park nowadays?" he threw back his question at him.

"Touche." He was going to ask another question when something bumped into him from behind. Turning his head, he saw three children. Two boys and a girl.

"A-ano..." the girl stuttered.

Conan who was facing the girl, kneeled down to her level and asked, "Yes?"

"Uhm... where is this place?"

The both of them blinked, looks like the children were missing. Clearing his throat, Conan answered. "We are in Ekoda Shopping District. Are you all lost?"

No need for a verbal answer when the girl's eyes misted with unshed tears of panic. The other two tried to stop her from bawling with cheers and sweet words but even they looked so lost and scared.

Kaito, a magician who loves to see smiles on people, produced a rose from nowhere and gave it to her. "Don't worry, ojou-san. We'll help you to get back to where you came from. Where do you live?"

The girl sniffed and told him, "In Beika."

Beika. That's two stations from here. What were these children doing here in Ekoda? He looked back at the store where his gift was being customized. Hmm... He still had ten minutes left before the time and these children were from Beika... Okay...

"Would you like some food before we take you home on Beika? I need to get something from that store and give it to someone in Beika. We could take you home that way." Kaito gave the girl a pleading look. That gift was important to him, it's for Shin-chan...

The children all looked at him and nodded.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito, magician." The introduction was accompanied by flying doves and glitters. "And he's Co-chan – OW!"

He was stopped by a downward heel stamp from Conan. "Edogawa Conan."

For unknown reasons, the little girl blushed. The two boys, on the other hand, bristled.

"My name is Yoshida Ayumi." The girl introduced herself with a shaky smile.

"I'm Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko." The boy with freckle pouted.

"And I'm Kojima Genta." The portly boy glared.

.

They thought everything would be fine. Get the gift, go to Beika, take the children home and the two of should part ways. But, no. In between going to Beika and taking the children home, something unexpected came up. And that unanticipated happening was now surrounding them.

They told the children to hide under the slide and they shouldn't come out unless they said so. The children hastily agreed upon seeing the frightening delinquents glaring at them.

"You again!" Conan started.

"You're the girl that beat me up!" delinquent one remarked.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" he hackled.

"Whatever."

"Be ready because we'll take our revenge on you!" delinquent two threatened.

Kaito rolled his eyes. If Conan had managed to beat the five of them to a pulp without breaking a sweat, he doubt if they could hurt Conan when they doubled up their numbers.

Delinquent one gave a wheeze and attacked with his friends.

Conan took no time to scare them with words, he just sprinted. Delinquent one attacked with a straight punch which he evaded and answered with an elbow circular strike. The delinquent went down with pain. The second one came with a flying kick from the left; he jumped and gave him a forward instep kick. The third and fourth came together with a roar. Conan whirled in between them; the third was given a side underfoot while the fourth was dispatched with right kick and a knee down smash.

Kaito was capturing everything with his camera. Left flash, right flash, down flash, hell, every other direction where Conan's fantastic attacks can be captured he flashed his camera everywhere! He was grinning; these photos would be part of his new collection about Conan's amazing fighting ability. Unfortunately, Kaito moped, Conan was wearing a black cotton pants...

Kaito stopped moving. He remembers buying a same pair of that with a sky blue tee... Looking purposely on Conan, he was wearing the exact same thing he had gifted Shinichi a year ago. Nah, must be coincidence... Shaking his head he continued to capture everything with his camera. He blinked; damn the fight was into its intermission part where the hero was staring at the villains with his glare. Or in this case, his cute glare. He giggled.

Kaito turned to the villains. One, two, three, four, five... six? He thought they were ten of them? Glancing around their surroundings, he found the other four stalking towards the children's hiding place.

Oh, shit!

He started running but Conan's fast dash beat him into it. He attacked the two with a roundhouse kick; turning, he found one of the children being held hostage by the last two.

"Stop there or this girl will be hurt!" delinquent nine warned.

Conan and Kaito stopped moving.

"You, hold that karate girl!" he told delinquent ten. Really, these delinquents were very stupid! Kaito looked at Conan, who was gritting his teeth, whether to annoyance against those stupids or for the fear for the girl's safety, he didn't know.

Delinquent ten marched towards Conan and held him within knife's edge. Kaito, for some unknown reason, felt threatened.

_His Co-chan was being held in knife's edge!_

Before his mind completely realized what it had conjured, his body made a move and within a blink of an eye, he had his card gun out and fired it at the hand holding the repulsive thing making delinquent ten shrieked with pain. Delinquent nine started and Ayumi bit his hand. Pain and disbelief ruling him, delinquent nine let go of Ayumi, who run to the direction of Kaito, hugging his legs. Conan, albeit surprised by the episode, attacked with audacity. He gave delinquent ten a knee smash against his solar plexus. He doubled up in pain.

When delinquent ten went down, delinquent nine realized something. He was in disadvantage; it was two (who apparently knows how to fight) versus one (who had nothing but a pocket knife), not counting the children. Having decided that he doesn't want to end up like his friends, he yelled at them and ran away.

Kaito, for the heck of it, fired another round of cards. It hit his intended.

The delinquent nine kept screaming for his mother.

.

Today was good. He had found a gift for Shin-chan and seen Conan in action too! Kaito was bouncing on his feet, which earned him a confused look from Conan.

"Hey."

Kaito turned to Conan, smiling. "What?"

"What got you so happy?"

"Oh... well... you see..." Kaito trailed off, teasing Conan with a look. "I got these amazing photos this afternoon..."

"Photos?"

Kaito nodded with a look of someone people calls a fan... a very over-enthusiastic one.

Conan's eyes moved, thinking something that had happen this afternoon. Wide-eyed, he asked, "You mean..."

"Thank you for the photos, Co-chan!" he smirked before running off to the direction of 21-Nichome.

"Come back here!"

"Conan-nii-san," Mitsuhiko called, from somewhere behind him. "Where is Kaito-nii-chan going?"

"I don't know." He turned to them and inquired, "So where do all of you live?"

.

Conan – Shinichi – let the kinks popped from his neck with a roll. He grunted, that was a tiring day. He pulled out his cell phone from his front pockets to be met with time. 4: 45 PM. He blinked, that was too fast but it means it's time for his call. Pushing the numbers he memorized from the heart, a ring was heard.

"Hey, you."

He was promptly greeted by a monotone voice full of annoyance.

"Good morning to you."

"Why did you call me at..." Shinichi waited for the receiver of his call to read the time with their dazed eyes. "...3:47 AM?"

"To irritate you, of course."

"Do you want me to hang up on you?"

Shinichi grinned. "Of course not." His tone changed to a serious one. "I just wanted to ask where the gift is."

The other side was so silent that Shinichi thought the receiver hung up on him. So, he was startled when someone answered.

"Why don't you go to your family house at Beika to check?"

Shinichi stopped walking; he was in front of his family house at Beika. He gazed at the looming gates of Kudo Mansion. "Why?"

"Your gift was always left there every Fourth of May. Your parents or someone from Association retrieves it after."

"Oh, okay."

"So, what did the birthday boy had done on his birthday?" A snicker was heard with the inquiry.

"I planted trees."

"Excuse me?" the receiver asked him, troubled by something. "_You planted trees?_"

"Yes, that's what I said. I planted trees. Three trees, to be exact." Shinichi repeated with a bored tone.

"It's a miracle; you managed to plant a tree."

"I don't have a vendetta against trees; on the soil, on the other hand..."

"We couldn't blame each other about that; we were nearly buried alive when we were seven and eight."

"We _were_ buried alive." he corrected.

"Ah..."

"Hey," Shinichi's voice changed once again. "About the birthday gift you gave me..." Into a heated one.

"Did you like it?"

"You... gave... me..." he gritted out.

"Long distance is expensive and it's still dawn here. Good night, Shinichi." Then, he heard the beeping of the phone.

"Damn it!" He flipped the phone shut and placed it back at his front pocket. He looked at the Kudo Mansion; he sighed and opened the gates to his family home. The gates creaked opened; he stepped on the front garden with care. The garden looked like it had been taken care off with expert hands; the flowers bloomed with glory and beauty and, somewhere near the flower bed, he spied a small gift with a stalk of Lily of the Valley on top. It must be his gift for this year from _that someone_. He treaded to it and grabbed it with excitement.

Opening it, he found a chain bracelet with an emerald cut in four point four millimetre Asscher dangling on it. He smiled.

Emerald.

Love and success.

Whoever his sender was, they love him. Too much.

And emerald was his birthstone too.

Happy with the gift, he spun back to the gates and out of the mansion's area to go back to his apartment in Ekoda.

* * *

><p><strong>Gio: <strong>You're right, Nee-san, something is wrong with my outline...

**Rika: **You're having too much fun writing this up, weren't you?

**Gio: **Ah...

**R&R**


	4. June: Enthusiastic Muriel

**Gio: **Gah! This first part made me chase it for about a week or so, before biting me in the back!

**Rika: **I couldn't even have a peaceful about a week...

**Gio: **Reviews from anonymous ones:

**MyOwnEvilTwin:** I'm sorry but your email... uhm, disappeared... the website doesn't want any mail address on the review. Kindly put {dot} for the '.', ok?

**Rika: **Here's the first chapter of June.

**_DISCLAIMER: NOT OURS! AND WILL NEVER BE!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Muriel<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Helps us flourish and grow strong. June's angel teaches us to sustain our enthusiasm for the new projects and directions we started in spring. **

**.**

**.**

**Developments**

**.**

**.**

Conan blinked. But it didn't change the fact that Koizumi Akako-san was standing in front of his apartment's gateway.

"Yes, Koizumi-san? What do you need?"

Akako gave him a smirk. "So, how's the life of Edogawa Conan, Agent Cool Guy?"

Yup, she's the one he definitely saw inside the Majika Department, the department that hides their agents in much more secrecy than the whole Association combined.

"Tiring. Especially if _your_ friends are included." He walked pass her but twisted his head a little to ask her, "Would you like to come in?"

Akako swept her hair out of her left shoulder with a grace of a seasoned beauty. "No need, Cool Guy, I just came here to warn you about the lurking crows nearby. They might recognize you." And stared at him with defiance. "Don't let them get eaten by _them_."

Her words brought halt to his pace. "Koizumi-san, I am not that kind of person who pulls people to other's businesses especially those of mine. If you want to make sure that they will be fine, then please," he gave her his full attention and punctuated his words with an assuring smirk. "Stop Kuroba-kun from harassing me every single day, he might know something he would regret." And with that, he strode inside his apartment building, gates creaking with conviction to a close. But before Conan opened the front door, he told Akako one last request, "And Koizumi-san? Please refrain from calling me with that codename." And gone he went inside, doors closing with a thud.

"I hope so, Kudo-kun." She gave her own smirk despite Conan not seeing it. "Maybe it is time to let everything out in the open? I wonder what would be the little dove's reaction once he knew the truth about his beloved raven."

And with that she glided out of the area towards her abode.

.

Akako looked at the chaos created by Kaito once again. It started with a burst of glitters then the students' hairs turned into different colors than their initial tint, followed by an enraged yell from Aoko when something flipped her skirt that was connected to her seat and a furious yelp from Hakuba when not only his hair but his clothes _and _skin tone changed colors. But the most amusing occurrence was when a surge of pink smoke materialized from Edogawa's seat and the owner gave out a startled shout when his surrounding turned pink.

The entire Class 1-A stopped moving to stare at the transfer student's direction and waited with baited breaths. While Kaito was wickedly grinning at Keiko, who was holding to her camera with excitement.

Akako raised an elegant eyebrow as she witness one of the things why Edogawa Conan was different to Kudo Shinichi. Kudo was always calm and collected in different scenarios; put him inside a building with a ticking bomb and he'll disengaged it with certainty, help hostages out of a tight-lipped situation and fight off people who pissed him off with an accurate kick (only taught in soccer) or a deadly counter (first-hand trained by the resident Karate Queen). But, she mused, when he was Edogawa, his calmness disappears along with the introductory smoke and his composure evaporates faster than water.

Like now...

"Kuroba-kun," Edogawa addressed the proprietor through gritted teeth. "What did I tell you this past month about this kind of pranks?"

Kaito shrugged innocently. "To stop changing you in the middle of public place."

"And, why, pray tell, are you changing me again?"

"I didn't change you personally, Co-chan. I used magic! And I made sure that no one would see anything inside the smoke bomb." He beamed at Conan. "I created this type of smoke bomb just for you! Weren't you touched by my thoughtfulness?"

Conan couldn't see how this would make him more confident about this kind of thing. He practically vibrated with anger which he tried to diffuse with counting from one hundred and by doing it backwards. His efforts were dissipated, however, when Kaito opened his mouth with the intent of teasing him.

"Do you want me to change your clothes personally, then, Conan-chan?" he purred.

That's the last straw and the whole class watched the banter between the Prank King and the Ice King about a certain stupid magician-prankster and his favourite victim. Class 1-A knew the Prank King better than anyone else and they know that this was his way of learning about his new friend and his quirks.

But Aoko knew better than all of them. After all, she was one of his best friends since their younger days.

.

Aoko watched the exchange between her female best friend and male best friend about the amount of pictures Keiko took and how much she'll sell it to Kaito.

"Ah-ah," she tutted. "Do you know what would happen if Conan heard of any of this?"

"But, Keiko-chan..." Kaito whined.

"Three hundred yen per shoot, Kaito-kun."

"Two hundred." he negotiated with a very serious look on his face that made Aoko and Keiko's eyes twinkle with mirth.

"Kaito-kun, he _will_ make me his training dummy." she pointed out. "Two-hundred eighty."

"You're exaggerating, Keiko-chan. He won't hurt you in any shape, size or form. You're a girl! Two-hundred thirty." he explained, exasperated.

"How would you know that? You just met him this year and for about two months and you're saying that he won't hurt me in _any shape, size and form_. Two-hundred seventy."

Aoko blinked. How could they stay on course of their conversation while bargaining for the pictures of Conan, she'll never know.

"_I know,_ Keiko-chan. I have this feeling that he won't hurt you _in any shape, size or form_. You know, when I'm looking at him, he reminds me of Shin-chan. And _I _know that Shin-chan won't hurt anyone unless they hurt him or his loved one first. Two-hundred fifty, that's my last deal."

Whoever this Shin-chan was, they had Kaito's full faith and dedication that Keiko had to sigh. She wanted to ask who this person was and why Kaito looked so damn solemn when talking about him. But they had the next day for that and all so she gave up haggling Kaito. "Fine, then. Two-hundred fifty per shoot, then." She was rewarded by Kaito's genuine smile that makes women swoon for him. "We'll talk later; we're being rude to Aoko-chan by ignoring her."

Aoko, who was busy eating her lunch, rotated her head in ninety degrees in their direction once she heard her name uttered and was taken aback when Kaito looked at her after that exchange. Kaito's face was glowing and Aoko was hit with epiphany. A truth that Keiko first recognized since May.

"Kaito," Aoko started, slowly. Kaito gave her his attention. "Why are you baiting Conan-kun every single day?"

Kaito's indigo eyes glowed with something Aoko knew since she was young and near Kaito, before he fired off with reason as to why he loved teasing Conan. She looked at Keiko and was met with her knowing look. She sighed; this will be a problem when Kaito was too childish to understand everything he feels. She hummed and grinned resulting to Kaito abruptly stopping his tirade and Keiko covering her excited laugh behind suspicious coughs, which Kaito missed.

"Ah... Aoko..." Kaito backed away a little when he saw _his_ smile on _her _face. "Aoko?"

Aoko gazed at him with a contented look of a cat. "Yes, Kaito?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing," she chirped. "It's good to be a friend. Especially, of someone like you." She stood up and waved at Keiko to do so, she looked at Kaito. "Coming?"

"Wha-?"

"Lunch break is over." She ignored Keiko's giggling when Kaito answered with wide-eyes and subsequently devouring his _bento_ in three bites. He lost the concept of time while addressing his interest, she mused.

"The time flew pass." Kaito commented. Keiko's giggling evolved to laughs. Aoko rolled her eyes. Really, now.

"Yes," Looks like Keiko had escaped from her amusement to agree with Kaito. "Time flew pass especially if we're talking about someone's crush." she muttered.

He looked up from the _bento_ he was polishing before asking Keiko, "What crash? Who crashed?"

Aoko couldn't help it, she laughed.

.

_This is bad_, Aoko thought, watching the repartee between Kaito and Conan-kun two hours after lunch. Kaito became bored in the middle of Japanese History, so in hopes of uplifting the class atmosphere, he started a new prank. With Conan as a target once again. Unfortunately for Kaito, Japanese History (or any History for that matter, Aoko thought so) was Conan's favourite and when something puff on him for the second time this day, Conan snapped.

Looking pointedly, she can say that Conan was really furious with Kaito right now and if she didn't do anything Kaito will lose any chance with it. She clucked her tongue and narrowed her eyes, Kaito would thank her one of this days.

Kaito never saw it coming; the fabric of the mop hit him on the head and he let out a startled and painful yelp. He hunkered down, whimpering. The wordplay stopped with unexpected end. Conan looked up to scowling Aoko and down to the moaning Kaito. "Uhm.. Aoko-san? I don't think you need to do that..."

"Oh, no, Conan-kun," She posed with the mop under her arms and was leaning to it. "I _really need _to do this. For the greater good." she glared at Kaito, not with ire or something like it, it was with understanding and resignation to fact that she only (and apparently Keiko-san too, if her look was anything to go by) knew.

A fact that escaped Conan's observation skills.

The History teacher, on the other hand, ignored them as if it was an everyday occurrence at Class 1-A. After writing three questions on the board, he called each of the three students that formed their own world where the three of them were the Gods to answer the query which they responded with an accurate response. Higurashi-sensei sighed, he really don't understand why he needed to teach three such brilliant students who even fighting amongst themselves (two was fighting and the other was an unsuspecting victim to their class ritual) can answer a College-level history question without listening to him prattle about it for about an hour.

"Okay, okay, children, go back to your respected seats and _listen_." He told them, more out of necessity than need. The three looked at him; at least the girl had a decency to grace him with a sheepish smile and the one boy who was sitting with a scowl gave him a bland stare. He ignored Kaito, who gave him a huge grin before dropping down on his seat. He's too old for this kind of thing, he thought with a shake of his bald head and something fell on his eyes. Eyeing it, he groaned, looks like Kaito put a wig on him today. A neon orange short-haired wig of a girl.

.

"Keiko-chan, wait!"

Keiko whirled to the one who yelled her name. "Kaito-kun."

Kaito stopped in front of her, panting. "Why did you disappear like that?"

"It's already after-school, Kaito. I'm going home."

Kaito scowled at her. "What do you mean you're going home? Don't tell me you've forgotten!"

Her brows furrowed with concentration. "Wha-" Then her eyes lit up with comprehension. "Sorry, sorry," she tried to pacify the over-enthusiastic fan with the placating movement of her hands in front of her. "Yes, the pictures, of course! I didn't forget!"

He gave her a doubtful look.

Thankfully, being a member of the school's newspaper and photography club, she had access to the schools dark room and had the right to develop everything that concerns different school event along with Kaito's new section for his collection. She pulled a pack of pictures out of her bag and handed it to him. "A total of three thousand yen." Without any complain from her client this time, Kaito handed her his payment and run off with the pack.

"Kaito had forgotten about you, Aoko-chan." She turned to her left and saw Aoko looking at Conan's leaving visage with a raised eyebrow. "Aoko-chan? What are you really thinking right now?"

"Kaito needed a push to a right direction, Keiko-chan, and as friends we need to help him see the path he had taken."

"Kaito-kun is so childish." Keiko shook her head.

"True. That's why he didn't even notice about it."

"Boys and their weird approach when dealing with their crush."

"Yes, they love teasing their crush to make sure that their attention will always be on them." Aoko groaned. "Boys!" And began walking home with Keiko by her side.

Unbeknown to them, someone was standing on the second floor of the school building and staring at them with contemplating look on her face.

"Hmm... looks like the dove is subconsciously starting to notice things about his raven. I wonder, would those two lovers make them more closer than before or destroy everything they had created?" She turned her back, red hair flowing like fire behind her. "Just like them but divided by lost memories."

* * *

><p><strong>Rika:<strong> Hmm... so short...

**Gio: **I know. :(

**_R&R_**


End file.
